Yusei's Room
by Controlled-Destiny
Summary: Jack goes into Yusei's room and find out new things about his friend. One-Shot, Enjoy and comment.


**I decided to do a series of one shots, based on the rooms of Yusei, Jack, and Crow. I thought it would be neat to get a sneak peak in these rooms, Don't you?**

Yusei's Room

"Its funny, how rooms tell so much about a person," mussed Jack as he stood in the door way of Yusei's room. Before when they had stayed at Martha's place they had shared a room. They had been kids then, after they got older they got their own living place, which shouldn't have been called that since it was so beat up. He knew Yusei had gone with Crow to see if they could scrounge up some things from the junkyard. They wouldn't be back for a couple hours yet. The knowledge came with a feeling of guilt; he knew he shouldn't be in Yusei's room without permission.

However, he roughly squelched that silent admonition of his conscience. He had been walking by when he noticed that Yusei's door to his room had been open a crack. Unable to resist that opportunity he had pushed the door open further. Yusei's room was the most spatially furnished. It was pretty cold in there, colder than the other rooms. He frowned when he realized Yusei had taken it because he himself would have complained and grumped about it endlessly and because Crow was younger and in respect Yusei's little brother. Kallen had taken residence in a different room because it provided a room more inclined to his moods. Mentally he commended himself, for giving an open minded opinion about himself. He scowled outwardly and looked around the room.

There was Yusei's bed pushed up against the side of one wall. It was neatly made the fading blanket once a rich shade of blue was tucked firmly around a tattered mattress. The pillow rested at the head. His eyes slid over to the night stand, which had been neatly patched and mended and know held Yusei's dueling cards when he was asleep. The window had a hole where Jack had thrown a stone at an annoying Crow who had simply ducked. It was patched with a piece of grey tape and the hole was plugged with newspaper so that it was insulated to some degree. He felt another twinge of regret but also some relief that it hadn't been Kallen's room. Kallen would have been ticked off.

Then their was a work bench on the opposite side of the room, neatly displaying Yusei's second hand tools that he had found in the dump. He edged closer and saw a plan for a duel runner. This discovery shocked him slightly, he snorted, it was a foolish idea. Yet he knew if anyone could make one from scratch it would be Yusei. Jack felt a pang of jealously for a brief moment; he was never one with mechanics and tools. He couldn't even drive a nail straight. The plan was very detailed and sketched out and he could tell that it had been well thought out, like everything else about the room. Yusei's room was impeccably neat. His tools were used but well taken care of, and the furniture was patched neatly.

He turned to a small dresser which Jack knew held Yusei's spare clothes. He noticed one shirt hanging on a peg in the corner. He walked over to examine it and noticed that it had at one time been torn, Yusei had stitched it up neatly, it looked like Martha had done it. He knew Martha had tried to teach them, but Kallen had shrugged it off as "sissy". Crow proved hopeless, had done it only to please Martha but he stabbed his fingers and his stitched were huge and awkward. He himself considered the task too mundane. He knew Yusei sewed it though because; he never liked asking Martha to fix his things. Yusei was probably the only one who had actually learned to sew, and do it well. He grumbled to himself, yet another thing Yusei could do that he couldn't. Or wouldn't he consoled himself. He could do it if he really wanted to. In sort Yusei's room had very little color the walls were a drab concrete gray and was the floors, but he had been scrubbed so they at least looked clean. The furniture was old but had been mended nicely and looked pretty well considering. He noticed Crow's duel disk on the work table as well. Yusei was probably fixing it so that it wouldn't crash in the middle of a duel, which was like Yusei though, always trying to help his friends.

He sat on the bed and opened the top nightstand drawer, wondering what else Yusei had. He saw a picture of Martha, smiling happily at the view with sparkling eyes. There was a few scattered pictures of Crow, Kallen, and a few of Jack as well. They were mostly of their younger years. There was one of Yusei holding a brightly colored flower and gazing wondrously at it. There was another of Jack scowling at the camera, one of Kallen balancing on a wooden beam gazing down preeningly at the photographer. There was one of Crow cocking his head with a mischievous glint in his eyes, looking at a huge fuzzy caterpillar climbing along his finger. Jack snorted, _so like Crow_.

Jack put the pictures carefully back in the stand and closed it. The pictures were worn on the edges, showing that they had been handled a lot and since Jack knew that Yusei was always opening this drawer he knew that these pictures were viewed every day. It showed that Yusei treasured the simplest things and also the friendship that they had given him. Jack looked around briefly making sure that he didn't leave any signs that he had been in there. The casting one last glance at the room he closed the door.


End file.
